The Younger Sister Of Christine
by LouDiazGHottie
Summary: A Love Story, Jazmine is the younger sister of Christine, Jazmine encounters the phantom of the opera, and the story begins, Erik/OC
1. 1-At The Opera

Christine Daae had a younger sister named Jasmine, she is somewhat like Christine, but not both, she enters the opera populaire, as a dancer, but she has a great voice, Jazmine is 18, four years have passed after that the opera was burned, but was rebuilt completely, Jazmine encounters the phantom of the opera, he begins to teach her to sing, But Carlotta back to being the Prima Donna, after 4 years, Jazmine and Carlotta become enemy

Jazmine is a girl of 5 '1, is lower than Christine, jazmine skin is white, flawless complexion without blemishes, your skin is soft and smooth, her eyes are brown eyes, similar to those her older sister, her hair is brown and wavy, she is very beautiful, thin eyebrows, fleshy mouth

* * *

Jazmine was in the car, Mrs. Giry stood beside her, Jazmine had a very beautiful dress dark green, and she had her hair in a hairstyle, she was looking out the window and saw the opera populaire, she smiled to emotion, she got out of the car with care and delicacy, Madame Giry is approached her, and Meg was under the car, stayed Jazmine stop looking around

-you like Jazmine, this will be your home, be careful- Madame Giry tells Jazmine with joy, but she became serious after

-this place is beautiful, I like that place, that I have to be careful Godmother- Jazmine tells her godmother with joy, Jazmine question curious and confused to Madame Giry

-It's nothing, but be careful- Madame Giry says earnestly

Jazmine nodded, grabbed Meg Jazmine's arm, and they both went to the opera, Jazmine was nervous, everyone looked at Jazmine, she felt very insecure, then appears Monsieur Andre and Monsieur Firmin, with a smile on their faces

-You must be the sister of Christine Daae, you are Jazmine, right- Monsieur Andre tells kindly to Jazmine

-If I'm the younger sister, the only one that has really, if I'm Jazmine Daae, I'll be the dancer to replace Victoria- Jazmine said very nervous, she was nervous

-That's good, go with Meg, you will share the room- The Monsieur Firmin responds to Jazmine seriously

Meg and Jazmine went to the room, them up the stairs with care, room was old Jazmine's sister, Christine, keep her belongings in a closet, she's ordered with care and delicacy, Meg looked at her with a smile, they became friends, Jazmine smiles back to Meg, Jazmine sack her diary, and she put it in a drawer

-what my mother meant, that you be careful, is that here there are many dangers, but I'm talking too- Meg told her seriously, this is for real

-oh that, well I'm serious, tell you about this, what kind of dangers are in this opera- Jazmine says without looking at Meg, Jazmine tells her with a curious tone, Jazmine wants to know the truth

-okay, Jazmine Well, I'll tell you, but do not tell anyone, okay, so it was your sister was here to marry Raoul, but I can not say more, you should know on your own- Meg told her, but it was too little

-Okay, I'll tell you no more about it-Jazmine says very sorry, she wanted to know more, but nobody is going to say to her

Meg said goodbye to her friend, and Jazmine said goodbye to her, Meg was tested, Madame Giry told Jazmine descarsar needed for the long journey, Jazmine lay in bed, she thought about her sister in-law, and niece of 3 years, she stood from his bed, and she began writing in her diary

_**Dear Diary**_

_**"I now come to the Opera Populaire, this place looks so beautiful, but my sponsor told me that in this place there are dangers, but do not believe it, I should know that hidden Meg and Madame Giry hiding, I have my doubts , I know the truth, I hope that I discover, bye dear diary "**_

Jazmine stopped writing in her diary, she closed it and put it in a drawer, she sighed, and lay down again in the bed, she closed her eyes and fell asleep, it was night, and the night was cold but comforting , Meg entered quietly to not wake Jazmine, Jazmine was still fast asleep, Meg fell asleep, Jazmine woke at dawn, she left her room, carefully

-see what kind of dangers are here- Jazmine is said to herself in a low voice

her way places, Jazmine sigh of tiredness but she fell asleep, she climbed to the roof, she felt the cold on her face, she liked that, she closed her eyes, but it under roof, Jazmine was on stage, there was no one, she stayed the whole place stopped watching

_**"because nobody notices my talent, they see nothing in me, just the best singer Sister, nobody listens as singing, everyone thinks I'm just a simple dancer, but no, I have a gift, but nobody sees or appreciates, I want to prove I am"**_

-_**bravo**__**, bravo**_- A male voice says singing

-Who goes there, please tell me- Jazmine says very scared

-You have a beautiful voice, you should be a prima donna, but you can be better- That voice responds to Jazmine

-Thanks for saying that, but I'm just a dancer, seriously, I can be better?- Jazmine is flattered, she's a little scared, she asked curiously

-You're Small, ah the new dancer, if you can be the best, and in fact I'm going to teach you, so you can sing better, but are you doing here at this hour, and you do alone in these places- The Voice returned to say, to Jazmine

-Well, if I am, if I want to be the best, I do want you to teach me, and when we started, I woke up and could not sleep, I'm very curious, my apologies- Jazmine says nervously, she said all she wants to learn to sing better

-Well what's your name little ballerina- The voice asks to her

-I'm Jazmine Daae, and you who is- Jazmien was presented to the voice

-Jazmine good, very nice to meet you, tomorrow empienzan singing lessons, after your tests ballet- The Voice responds curtly, but politely

Jazmine ran to her room, she opened the door carefully, she slept with calm in her bed, Jazmine sigh of tiredness, Jazmine was dreaming, wakes up and it was 6 in the morning, she woke up, put on his suit Jazmine ballerina pink, and she put on her dancing shoes white pearl, Jazmine was to be tested, she practiced very well

-All right, you're doing very well Jazmine, you have a knack for dancing, and the Meg- Madame Giry flatters her goddaughter, she wants as her other daughter

-Thanks Madame Giry- Jazmine says, and she bows her godmother

girls to breakfast, then rehearsed more- Madame Giry tells all the girls with a tone of seriousness

All the girls went to breakfast, Jazmine also went to eat, Meg followed her, they sat at the table, gave them some croissants with ham and chamomile tea, Jazmine was eating, she thought of her new lessons song, who is this man, who is this man who sang that way

A guy walked into the place, was a boy of 5 '9 tall, his hair was brown, a little messy, blue eyes, that boy was very handsome, he is the patron of the Opera, that guy is replacing Raoul De Changy, Jazmine quickly saw him, she seemed very handsome

-Madame Giry who is that girl with brown hair- that guy says to the Madame Giry, he is very intrigued and very interested with Jazmine

-She, she's my goddaughter, her name is Jazmine Daae, because is very interested in her, Stefan De Changy- Madame Giry says with kindness

-Jazmine Daae?, I know it is the sister of Christine, Jazmine and I were friends when she was 4 years old, and I was 5 years old, you know- Stefan says confused, he meets Jazmine

Stefan smiles, the very slowly approaches Jazmine, she realized, but she did nothing to prevent it, she already finished eating, she stood gracefully chair, and Stefan was heading Jazmine, Stefan smiles her, Jazmine saw him with a half smile, but she recognized him, she tried to leave, but Stefan stop her

-Hi I'm Stefan Changy, I know you're Jazmine, I know, you do not remember me, your friend- Stefan greets her, looked at her with tenderness, he spoke kind and flattering tone

-ah, you is the new pattern, ah if I know you, you are the younger brother Raoul, ah did not know you were here, but I gotta go, I'm sorry, I have to go- Jazmine says very shy, she speaks with a very low tone, she left the place quickly

-Sure, ah now if you remember me, how good is it, if, as here Jazmine see me, but because you're going, where you're going Jazmine- Stefan says kindly, but was going to Jazmine, Stefan attempted to stop but could not stop

-I have some things to do Stefan, I see you later, bye- Jazmine said curtly, she ran, she did not say where she was going


	2. 2-Lessons begin

Christine Daae had a younger sister named Jasmine, she is somewhat like Christine, but not both, she enters the opera populaire, as a dancer, but she has a great voice, Jazmine is 18, four years have passed after that the opera was burned, but was rebuilt completely, Jazmine encounters the phantom of the opera, he begins to teach her to sing, But Carlotta back to being the Prima Donna, after 4 years, Jazmine and Carlotta become enemy

Jazmine is a girl of 5 '1, is lower than Christine, jazmine skin is white, flawless complexion without blemishes, your skin is soft and smooth, her eyes are brown eyes, similar to those her older sister, her hair is brown and wavy, she is very beautiful, thin eyebrows, fleshy mouth

* * *

Jazmine went to a lonely place, she prepared for her first singing lesson, Jazmine had her ballerina outfit, she was a little anxious, here you would find with the singing teacher, spent a few minutes, she yawned, but she covered her mouth before she could hear

-Jazmine came, I thought you'd come not- The Voice says earnestly

-What happened was that a childhood friend I'm late, but I'm here, sorry for the delay, that does not happen again- Jazmine says shyly

Then something happened, the phantom of the opera made its appearance, Jazmine felt scared, but she did not leave, he is her singing teacher, she looked down, she was too scared, She is showing, He looked confused, he did not understand anything of Jazmine

-You are the famous "Phantom Of The Opera", my sister told me about you- Jazmine says very scared

-If I am, your sister is Christine- The Phantom of the Opera tells Jazmine

-As you know my sister is so called- Jazmine asked him with curiosity, she was scared

-I'll tell you, I'm the reason why your sister is out with Raoul, I'm the danger, but I'll teach you to sing, I fall in love with your sister, but she left with Raoul, I know who she is-He told the truth, he is in danger, he can kill her, but he does not want to kill her

-I hear you, for you, they went and fled from this place, seriously, Madame Giry want protegreme sure, okay, I'll leave you to teach me, you will fall in love with my sister, I see the reason, it sure is not for you , or I will-Jazmine says calmly, Jazmine is after we surprised, this little scared, he's the reason why her sister was gone

-Let's start with the lesson, no more distractions for you- He tells to her with a serious tone and rough

-okay, let me start with the lesson, there will be no more distractions teacher- Jazmine very shyly says she does not want trouble

-sing me something Jazmine- he tells to her seriously

-Okay, I'll sing to you, something I wrote- Jazmine says determined

_**"I feel my life is no longer as before, everything has changed, I've grown and matured, but not enough for this world, I have tried to get noticed, but I have not been able to, I feel so different and so alone, this is very hard for me"**_

-You sing well, you're a soprano, but I can make you perfect for singing in- The Phantom of the Opera tells to Jazmine

-all have told me that, well only those who know me, ah did not know that I want to be perfect- Jazmine feel very flattered by that, she replied with serenity

-Much of today's best you go, see you tomorrow dear student, Tomorrow at the same time- He replied in a calm

- if I'm really tired, well I'll go to sleep for a while, if tomorrow I will come at the same time master- Jazmine responds honestly, she really is very tired, she said with a friendly tone

Jazmine ended her lesson today, she went straight to sleep for a while, she lay on her bed, just a short sieta, she closed her eyes and fell asleep, but the sieta was short, she woke up, now plays another practice, she ran to that place. she almost forgot that she

-Jazmine these somewhat slow, which is what happens to you goddaughter, no matter, get in there and dance practice- Madame Giry says, she's a little upset, but she ceased to be, everyone must be patient with Jazmine

-I know, I fell asleep, and not crossed my mind, nothing wrong with me, okay I'll get in that place- Jazmine defends herself, she is very sorry for what happened, she was put in place, she begins to practice again

Jazmine sigh, for little nagging, she was still practicing, Jazmine is a very curious girl, she's a very clumsy girl, but she does not walk in the clouds, trial ended, went to lunch, Jazmine need to eat, Jazmine sat at the table, Meg followed her, Jazmine sigh

-where are you, you had like four hours lost, where were you your Jazmine- Meg says very seriously, she wants to know the truth

-I was sleeping, I slept for 4 hours Meg, sleeping-Jazmine lied, she did not tell that to anyone

-Okay, I believe you, well let's eat now-Meg says something calm

Jazmine was eating chicken, she ate politely and female, Madame Giry looked at her with a straight face, she is suspicious of something, Jazmine did not realize that her godmother was watching her, Jazmine however was still eating, she was very hungry, and something happened, Carlotta walked in the door of the room, they saw everyone's amazement, Jazmine sees her as a normal person, then Carlotta Jazmine approached where she was sitting, with a kindly face false

-You must be the younger sister of Christine Daae, right- Carlotta says with quiet tone

-If I am, I'm Jazmine Daae, and you who is- Jazmine says yes, she speaks in a serene, Jazmine asks her who is she

-Ah is the sister of that girl, I'm Carlotta Giudicelli, and you are a dancer, or you're part of the Choir- Carlotta says mockingly, she presented the girl quietly, she asks Jazmine

-Okay, do you do Carlotta, because I am a dancer, my sister told me about you, you turn to be the prima donna- Jazmine responds with a calm tone, she says it is

-I imagine that you're a good dancer, so you do not steal my job, as did your beloved sister, Jazmine good bye, it was nice to meet you- Carlotta said not looking at her, she got upset, but then she was calm, she smiles falsely, and then she leaves the place

-Can not stand, it annoys me, I do not like your attitude, Meg as she was when you and my sister were here- Jazmine tells Meg bitterly, she can not stand Carlotta, she asked a question to Meg

-Well, neither the stand to her, well she was a spoiled diva and overacted, she believed the best of all, she's a stupid spoiled, well I will not say more- Meg bitter tone said it all, she was furious, but she said nothing more, and she left the room

-Okay, well do not ask more, good bye Meg- Jazmine says she was left alone in the room, she also left the scene

Jazmine was walking through the great hall, she's alone, she went to get her diary, she went to her room, sigh, now at night she plays part in a play, she will dance, she grabbed her diary and opened, and she began to write, she paused for a while, but continued to write

_**"Dear Diary  
A lot has happened today, I'm taking singing lessons with a teacher very strange, but I must not make jokes, and do not know him well, I'm scared too, but hey, now I'm going to dance on stage, now you prove it good I am in dance"**_

she sighed, and went to prepare to dance, now she got the costumes, Jazmine was very anxious about this, Carlotta is the lead singer, Jazmine was rehearsing some more, to perfect their steps, and now is the great work, all were in their positions, Carlotta was singing, well, she sings very well, is a good singer, but not acting very well, The Work's over, and it was a success, Jazmine was quiet

-Hi Jazmine, you dance very well, you want to go for dinner tonight, I'll let you change your clothes- Stefan appears and speaks to Jazmine, with a friendly tone and flattering

-Hi Stefan, Thanks, seriously, of course I want to date you, well let me change- Jazmine responds kindly, she accepts the appointment with Stefan, she is excited

Jazmine was quickly into her room, she saw in her closet, and she grabbed a dress light pink, she loves this dress, she was preparing for the dinner, she was beautiful, she looked at the mirror, and she was of the room, her down the stairs, and saw Stefan, he turned and saw Jazmine, Stefan smiles

-Jazmine you're beautiful, go to dinner, take my hand- Stefan is happy, He smiles at Jazmine, he said it with a tone flattering, Stefan held out his hand to her

-Thanks Stefan, and you're very handsome, of course I'll take your hand- Jazmine responds with kindness, she is very happy

* * *

the two, went to a place to eat something rich, Jazmine was feeling nervous, Stefan looked much, but Jazmine did not believed, she's a little shy, they were eating something delicious, finished eating, Stefan kissed her hand, she felt nervous, Stefan looked at her, Jazmine does not support them to look much

-How did you think the dinner, we go out to dinner the other day, or just as friends- Stefan says very calm and gentle

-Well it was very nice, good but I want to be friends, but we'll see if anything happens more- Jazmine said cheerfully, but she wants them to be friends

-Good that you liked the dinner, ah just friends, okay, good bye, see you in another day- Stefan says cheerful and smiles, but the smile after I stop and talk to all of defeat

-if you love eating, but not if, I hope you understand, good bye, of course we will see- Jazmine she laughs, she got a bit serious, she does not want to hurt Stefan

Jazmine got her robe to sleep, she went straight to her bed, she closed her eyes and fell asleep, the night was a bit cold but not so much, Meg was wrapped in dreams, everything was quiet, too quiet, Jazmine was moving much and complained, she was still asleep


	3. 3-The Unexpected Hero

Christine Daae had a younger sister named Jasmine, she is somewhat like Christine, but not both, she enters the opera populaire, as a dancer, but she has a great voice, Jazmine is 18, four years have passed after that the opera was burned, but was rebuilt completely, Jazmine encounters the phantom of the opera, he begins to teach her to sing, But Carlotta back to being the Prima Donna, after 4 years, Jazmine and Carlotta become enemy

Jazmine is a girl of 5 '1, is lower than Christine, jazmine skin is white, flawless complexion without blemishes, your skin is soft and smooth, her eyes are brown eyes, similar to those her older sister, her hair is brown and wavy, she is very beautiful, thin eyebrows, fleshy mouth

* * *

It's another day, Jazmine gets up and goes to eat breakfast, she is very relaxed, she approached the dining table, and there was her friend Meg, they were talking, and were eating some toast and black tea, Jazmine eat delicately and elegantly, they had finished breakfast, and go to practice dancing, were in the ballroom, they were dancing

They finished with practice, she went to see her singing lesson today, Jazmine was in place, His teacher was waiting for her, she looked at him with fear, sure she was late and he will do something, Jazmine prepared for his second lesson, now she is ready

-you came to the scheduled time, no one will distract you?- he says a little friendly, he asked her

-if I do not want to look like a disinterested in this, nobody is distracting, teacher- Jazmine said very shy, she spoke slowly without looking at him, she looked down

-well dear student, I do not want more distractions, and stay away from Stefan, Stefan is distracting you, and I do not want that, I want to become the prima donna, and you want to be- He responds in a serious way, the phantom of the opera does not want her to be distracted

-if master will turn away the distractions okay, okay, I did not realize, well I will do everything to be the best singer, ah, I know, you are my teacher and you do not want that for me, if I want to be, be better than Carlotta- Jazmine responds shyly, she's seeing the floor, she was a little intimidated

-Let the lesson, what happens to you, is that you are very insecure, I'll change- He tells Jazmine very seriously, and with a rough voice

-yes sir, I want to stop being so insecure- Jazmine says safely

Jazmine was with her lessons, she is learning more, the Phantom of the Opera was looking surprised, Jazmine singing angelic, yet still is rehearsing her voice, she wants to be the best, The Phantom of the Opera were still seeing it to her, keep looking at her for a while

**Erik Point Of View**

I was still looking at her, she is somewhat like Christine, but not so much, she is also beautiful, but I still feel hurt by Christine, Jazmine is very different from her sister, she is more timid, I think this pleasing Jazmine, she has a voice sweeter than Christine, she sings most angelic, as a person can sing well, because Jazmine is the first to sing that way

* * *

-Jazmine much for today, come back tomorrow, bye Jazmine- he tells to Jazmine , he is tired

-yeah, good bye teacher, if I will return tomorrow, well see you tomorrow- Jazmine responds calmly, she left the place slowly

Jazmine went to lunch, everyone looked at her, she felt very overwhelmed, it was dark, and Jazmine and Meg, she touched them dancing in a play, all were in their positions, Jazmine is calmer now she's a little more sure of herself, but not enough, Jazmine and touched not dance in those parts of the work, she went to the dressing rooms of the dancers, and a man followed her

-Hello, you danced great, you're a very beautiful girl- That man's greeting, and compliment her

-Hello whoever you are, thanks for telling me that, thanks, but I must go now- Jazmine says nervously, she asks

-I'm James Bentley, you're so beautiful, you're beautiful, not so fast little ballerina- The sadistically says, he's crazy, he tells it in his ear, the man grabbed her arm

-I must go, I know I'm beautiful, please let me go, let me please what you want- She says serious, Jazmine is very tired, she was saying with fear, she begged, she does not want this

-not even your anger, I will not let go of you, not let you go, I want to prove to you, come play with me little ballerina- James grabbed her, he spoke in her ear, he wants to do something to Jazmine

James grabbed her, she looked like a rag doll, she really is fragile and weak, and James was on top of her, she felt the hot breath on his face, James was fingering her, she cried, she had fear, he begins to touching her thigh, the smiled sadistically, she tried to separate from him, but she could not, she cried uncontrollably

-No one can hear you baby, you like this, really, really not that bad, we cease to mourn- James was saying sadistically, he was fondling her

But something unexpected happened, James stopped for a while, something was moving, Jazmine crawled, and now she is against the wall, James was watching, and something jumping up and was choking him, the body of James fell on the floor, Jazmine was crying, she felt fear

-Jazmine, you're fine, Jazmine take my hand- the phantom of the opera says with concer,the held out his hand to Jazmine

-Thanks for saving me, I thought that he was going to abuse me- she was sitting, she spoke with rapid tone, she took the gloved hands of him, she stood up

-Jazmine anything, I will not let anyone touch you, quiet, could not touch you the more, the man already dead- He replied the worried, he stroke her cheek, he killed James

-okay, thanks for this, okay I'll stay quiet, serious, and you killed him, you're a murderer, away from me, I will not allow you to teach me more, do not touch my cheek

-From nothing, so it is better, if seriously, could not touch you, if I kill him, Jazmine quiet, please wait Jazmine, Jazmine no, Jazmine come here, !Jazmine¡- he was quiet, the phantom of the opera she assured him, he was talking to her, he killed James, he attempt to stop her, but he could not, he felt upset, he fright her with this

Jazmine ran, she got to her room, she cried a lot, she could not believe this, she had fallen in love with his teacher, she was not going to forgive, she cried, Meg walked in and saw Jazmine mourn, Meg looked at her, she approached her friend, Jazmine dry her tears, now she will tell the truth or not going to tell

-Jazmine that happened to you because you're crying- Meg was saying with concern, she worried about her friend

-it's nothing, it's just allergies, do not worry Meg quiet- Jazmine lied, this thing does not like her, but she should lie, she should do


	4. 4-Jazmine is afraid, but have it stop

Christine Daae had a younger sister named Jasmine, she is somewhat like Christine, but not both, she enters the opera populaire, as a dancer, but she has a great voice, Jazmine is 18, four years have passed after that the opera was burned, but was rebuilt completely, Jazmine encounters the phantom of the opera, he begins to teach her to sing, But Carlotta back to being the Prima Donna, after 4 years, Jazmine and Carlotta become enemy

Jazmine is a girl of 5 '1, is lower than Christine, jazmine skin is white, flawless complexion without blemishes, your skin is soft and smooth, her eyes are brown eyes, similar to those her older sister, her hair is brown and wavy, she is very beautiful, thin eyebrows, fleshy mouth

* * *

Jazmine is very scared, she was in her bed, she could not sleep for fear she felt, she tried to calm down, but she could not, Meg was asleep, Jazmine went to her balcony, she closed her eyes and felt the cold air on the face of it, that's much calmer, she will not go to more lessons, but she may be able to avoid going, she is confused, she returned to her room, she lay in her bed, she fell asleep at last, she could sleep peacefully

-Jazmine, you're asleep- Meg tells to Jazmine

-Meg you woke me up, that's what happens, something bad is happening- Jazmine says yawning

-I'm sorry, nothing bad is happening, we can go walking and go to the boxes- Meg says gently, she says it all

-never mind that, I thought that, well let's walk, nothing bad happened to us- Jazmine says with kindness, she agrees to go to those places

The two girls leave the room carefully, they walk on tiptoes, do not want to wake the other people, were in between the boxes, Jazmine was scared and nervous, Meg arm pulled her friend, Meg and Jazmine Palco will enter the number 5, Jazmine's scared, Meg and Jazmine entered the Palco number 5, Jazmine was very scared

-Meg does not want to go, Madame Giry, said podiamso not enter this place, and I'm out of here- Jazmine says scared, she wants to leave this place

-you do not leave, you're afraid, nothing will happen at two, four years ago that the owner does not come to this stage- Meg says with a chuckle, she laughed Jazmine

Jazmine relented, she walked in, and sat in a chair, Jazmine was so afraid, in a minute, Meg fell asleep, Jazmine was awake, but something happened, they heard steps, and Jazmine lay still, Meg was still asleep, the door opened, Jazmine did not move, and the phantom of the opera came in, she was scared

-Jazmine are you doing here- He said in a dry voice and serious

-did not think you were the owner, and Meg forced me to go, I do not comply, sir, awake and I'll go from here- Jazmine says scared now that will do to her, she trembled

-no matter Jazmine, she is very curious, quiet, will not make you hurt, still do not go Jazmine- He responds calmly, he saw to Jazmine, he wants to talk to her

-Meg let's get out of here, I will not be here- Jazmine tells to meg in a calm voice

Meg woke up, she saw the Phantom of the Opera, Meg was scared a little, but Meg went first, Jazmine was delayed, but then followed her, they went to sleep in their rooms, he sadly sees to Jazmine, Jazmine turned to look at him, she did not know what to do, they were very sleepy

* * *

is another day, went to rehearse dance, Jazmine is very boring, tested for 1 hour, and all went to breakfast, they were eating, and Carlotta appears, Jazmine makes a face of disgust, and Carlotta is about where this Jazmine, Jazmine Carlotta can not stand, she does not like anything

-Hi Jazmine, you're a great dancer, but Meg is better than you, well I'm being a parrot- Carlotta is a false woman, she spoke with mocking tone

-Hi Carlotta, I know, well she is the best, you talk too much- Jazmine says with tiredness

Carlotta was too upset, Jazmine stayed quiet, she was still eating his porridge, she does not want anything bad to happen, Jazmine finished eating, they have a few free hours, Jazmine went to his room, but Stefan stop her, Jazmine looked so shy Stefan, Stefan smiled at Jazmine

-Hi Jazmine, I can talk to you- Sefan says friendly, Stefan watched her gently

-Hi Stefan, if clear, talk, and you want to talk- Jazmine happily greets him, she smiled, she wants to talk to Stefan

-Well, because you do not want to go out with me anymore, that's what you have Jazmine, because you can not be my girlfriend, and why are you avoiding me- Stefan tells her sad tone, he wants to know why Jazmine is well with him, he is calm

-Stefan, I just want to be friends, we leave as friends, is that, no, I'm not avoiding, I just want to be alone, for now, you understand me- Jazmine sigh, and she started talking, she just wants a good friendship, she is not looking for a boyfriend, for now, she wants to be alone

-okay, I understand you, I will not pressure you, good bye- Stefan says very sorry, he leaves the place, and leaves Jazmine alone

* * *

Jazmine went to dance rehearsals, she was animated with this practice, and do not feel bad, the other dancers came to Practice, Jazmine is beginning to practice, everything is running fine, Meg has a gift for dancing, Jazmine is good, but

-All right girls, they are doing very well, you know how to master this not as she, well done, good job Meg, and you're fine Jazmine, but you can do better- Madame Giry tells the dancers, who are dancing very well, she congratulated her daughter, Madame Giry tells Jazmine, who is doing well, but she needs more practice

-Thank you, Mother- Meg gives thanks to her mother

-Madame Giry thanks for telling me that, I will push myself more in my footsteps- Jazmine receives criticism maturely, she wants to prove she's good at it

-It ended today's class, you can go to eat and rest, I see them tomorrow morning and before lunch, goodbye my girls- Madame Giry says earnestly, she says goodbye to the girls

-Goodbye Madame Giry- All the girls say at the same time, and they all go to the dining room

-Madame Giry, I want to talk to you- A voice tells to her

-Erik, you want to talk to me, that's wrong- Madame Giry recognized as Erik, the Phantom of the Opera, she speaks wearily

-because you came to employ Carlotta, she sucks, want another prima donna, if you do what I say, accidents will happen, and you know I do not lie- Erik says angry, he hate Carlotta, he wants another there, and if you do not change, there will be many accidents

-Carlotta begged me, so let it go, but if the dismissal, who will be the prima donna, you have a girl in mind Erik- Madame Giry tells what happened, she got a little upset

-she threw a tantrum you, ah diva, because I want her out of my works, and I have a prima donna perfect, Jazmine Daaé, Christine's sister, Jazmine is a good singer, and I want to hear her sing- Erik was upset, the cry of hate, do not want this here Carlotta in "his Opera", he wants to Jazmine for the position, is the final decision of Erik

-Well Erik, I'll do you tell me, I do not want any more accidents, which is seriously, Jazmine, Jazmine you want to, but she sings, because she did not tell me, okay I'll post as the prima donna, I'll do it for you- Madame Giry relented, she spoke with quiet tone

Erik disappeared in front of her, she left the practice hall, Madame Giry Carlotta went to get her to the dressing room, she knocked on the door of Camerino Carlotta, Carlotta opened the door, and saw Madame Giry with a straight face, she does not understand what is happening, Madame Giry step Carlotta's dressing room

-that's what happens Madame Giry, and that face has you- Carlotta says without understanding, she says very confused

-Carlotta I fear, you no longer need in the opera, you must leave, you're fired, you should leave now, or something bad happened to you, I hope you understand me- Madame Giry says very sorry, she expected to understand

-that is what is happening, you fire me, as you I'm the best ever, and who will be my replacement, I'm dying to know, I'm good, good works will be a failure- Carlotta says scared, then she is upset about, she spoiled around, she grabbed her things and left, she mocked

-the position of the prima donna would stay Jazmine, and good bye- Madame Giry says evenly quiet

Carlotta feels ignored, she got upset, she's hurt, Carlotta went out the door, was mounted on a carriage with two horses, and left, she will not ever return, or who knows, well, speaking of another subject, Madame Giry went looking for Jazmine

-Jazmine I have something to tell you, there is nothing wrong- Madame Giry tells Jazmine lively and cheerful tone

-hello Godmother, you're going to say, well if not wrong, tell me- Jazmine receives the right foot and in a friendly

-Jazmine, you'll be the prima donna, and I had to lay off Carlotta, you say, accept- Madame Giry tells Jazminie, with much emotion

-Yes, that right, and as you know I sing- Jazmine says with emotion, it almost jumps with one foot, she smiles, but she said something after confused tone

-I just know, I recognize the talent to a mile away- Madame Giry says happy

-I do want to be a prima donna, I love this- Jazmine accept without thinking

-Jazmine Well, today you're going to sing, "Think of me"- Madame Giry says animated


	5. 5-Jazmine is not afraid

Christine Daae had a younger sister named Jasmine, she is somewhat like Christine, but not both, she enters the opera populaire, as a dancer, but she has a great voice, Jazmine is 18, four years have passed after that the opera was burned, but was rebuilt completely, Jazmine encounters the phantom of the opera, he begins to teach her to sing, But Carlotta back to being the Prima Donna, after 4 years, Jazmine and Carlotta become enemy

Jazmine is a girl of 5 '1, is lower than Christine, jazmine skin is white, flawless complexion without blemishes, your skin is soft and smooth, her eyes are brown eyes, similar to those her older sister, her hair is brown and wavy, she is very beautiful, thin eyebrows, fleshy mouth

* * *

Today is the big night, Jazmine gets ready to sing, she is rehearsing her voice, Carlotta is one of the spectators, she thinks it will be a failure, Jazmine was putting on a white dress, Erik was in his box, Jazmine was very nervous and anxious, she is ready, Jazmine appears on stage, everyone saw, Jazmine was very nervous

_**Think of me, think of me fondly When we've said goodbye Remember me once in a while Please promise me, you'll try  
**_

_**Then you'll find that once again you long To take your heart back and be free If you'll ever find a moment Spare a thought for me  
**_

_**We never said our love was evergreen Or as unchanging as the sea But if you can still remember Stop and think of me  
**_

_**Think of all the things We've shared and seen Don't think about the way Things might have been  
Think of me, think of me waking Silent and resigned Imagine me trying too hard To put you from my mind  
Recall those days, look back on all those times Think of those things we'll never do There will never be a day When I won't think of you**_

she sang with joy, her voice is very sweet to any hearing, she received much applause, Carlotta is angry, she was all in a huff, Jazmine went to her room, she is very tired, and Stefan she followed her, Jazmine will shut the door in the face of Stefan, he hit his nose

-Jazmine, want to have dinner with me- Stefan says very lively

-If Stefan, I'm sorry, I'm really tired, I will not have dinner with you, not for you, I'm just tired- Jazmine responds, she is very tired, she went to her room, she just wants to rest

she came to his room, she changes clothes, and put on her nightgown long sleep, she yawned, and lay down quietly in her bed, she closed her eyes and relaxed, she fell asleep, but she woke up an hour later, and Meg was very sleepy, Jazmine could not go back to sleep

_**-I am your Angel of Music, come to me, come to me Angel of Music-**_The voice of the phantom of the opera singing

Jazmine was attracted toward the voice, she got up from her bed and she followed the voice, she stayed motionless stop, and she saw Erik, she was scared but stayed immobilized, she is bewitched by the voice, he grabbed her arm and took her, she stayed silent, Erik looked at her, she can not look at him, she is very nervous, she sighed

-Jazmine, I know you're afraid of me, but it was not my intention to scare you, I was protecting you, and frighten you, but you do not fear me, I'm not going to hurt you- He said her name, Erik spoke soothingly to her, he did not want to scare her

-yes, if I have scared you, well that did not know, and because you must protect, if you killed him, seriously, I do not know what to believe, and what is your real name- Jazmine responded very insecure, she was scared, she did not even looked at him, she was very scared

-Jazmine longer frightened, I must do, I will not let anything bad happen to you if you kill him, if I had not come, that drunken would have taken advantage of you, just believe in me, my name is Erik- Erik was very serious, Erik spoke to her in a calm tone, he does not want to scare her more

-Erik, that beautiful name, okay, I'll trust you, and you're not going to hurt, and where are you taking me- Jazmine responds with kindness, it shall no longer fear, she spoke with nervous tone

-Well, it sure will not make you hurt, I promise Jazmine, I'm taking you to my home, quiet, nothing will happen bad to you, please relax- Erik was confused, he stayed a little surprised no one had told him his name was very nice, he does not want to hurt her, Erik is taking her to his home

was a boat, and Jazmine amount in the pot, Erik rowed, Jazmine fell asleep in the boat, she was tired, stop the boat, and Erik charge her in his arms, she was fast asleep, and felt nothing Erik she laid her gently on the bed, he sat on a stool near his organ, It was night

the hours passed, and Jazmine awoke, she was passing hands over his eyes, Erik look at her, she smiles back at Erik, but she looked down, Erik was still typing on some leaves, was writing a song, she got up from the bed, and she saw write to Erik, she looked closely at him, she did not want to make any noise, she is in love with Erik

-Jazmine is you who are watching me, come closer, come here, have no fear, Jazmine- Erik was saying seriously, then he laughed under his breath, he called to Jazmine

-If I'm watching you, okay nigh me, I have no fear, I'm here- Jazmine affirm very timidly, she approached where was Erik

-I know, I'm playing the organ, see, I can teach you as you play the organ, Sit down here- Erik hissed, he said what he was doing, Erik the call to it, he will teach her to play the organ

she very timidly approached to Erik, she was nervous, she approached the organ, Jazmine sat on the bench, Erik was near her, she started to play, he did well, but not great, Erik was showing it to her how to play, she is learning, Jazmine was very interested in these lessons

-you're doing okay, well you much for today, I will take you to your room Jazmine, Tomorrow you coming to your lesson- Erik congratulates her, but after Erik got more serious, and said goodbye to Jazmine

-Thanks teacher, if much, I have tired, yes, take me to my room- Jazmine is nervous, she got up from the bench, and walked over to Erik

Erik took her back to her room, she was not looking, she was nervous and shy, Erik said goodbye to her, and she too, he gave a kiss to her forehead, she closed her eyes, Erik went to his lair, she lay in her bed, and she fell asleep, Meg was still asleep, everything is quiet around, Jazmine was still asleep, she smiled asleep


	6. The First Kiss of Jazmine

Christine Daae had a younger sister named Jasmine, she is somewhat like Christine, but not both, she enters the opera populaire, as a dancer, but she has a great voice, Jazmine is 18, four years have passed after that the opera was burned, but was rebuilt completely, Jazmine encounters the phantom of the opera, he begins to teach her to sing, But Carlotta back to being the Prima Donna, after 4 years, Jazmine and Carlotta become enemy

Jazmine is a girl of 5 '1, is lower than Christine, jazmine skin is white, flawless complexion without blemishes, your skin is soft and smooth, her eyes are brown eyes, similar to those her older sister, her hair is brown and wavy, she is very beautiful, thin eyebrows, fleshy mouth

* * *

Dawn and the birds singing, Jazmine woke up, and she stretched and yawned, she was prepared for dancing lessons with Madame Giry, Jazmine was dancing very well, Carlotta now feels better, she will sing in the other works, and dancer will again Jazmine, is just the dance lesson, and all over, they all went for breakfast, they were all sitting at the table, Jazmine was eating, she was thinking too

Jazmine finished breakfast, she got up slowly from the table, she went to her singing lessons, she was thrilled with these private lessons in singing, she walked, she was in her room waiting to Erik, Erik's would come to find her because she does not know how to go

-Jazmine Come to my home, I'll show you more, you've learned a lot, you're very smart, but no more than I- Erik came and took Jazmine, he spoke with calm and friendly tone

-clear that if Erik, I'm anxious for classes today, teacher, thanks for that, I know you're so much smarter than me- she agreed to go with him, now going to teach more to her, she replied laughing, she was very anxious

she was in the lair of the Phantom of the Opera, Jazmine was practicing her voice, her voice has improved, now sings like an angel, Erik smiled at her, she just, But Jazmine off the look, she was nervous and scared, but not the way you think, she is very attracted to Erik, she can not deny it, but she has feelings towards Stefan, she has a problem

-Jazmine, are you okay, you look very thoughtful- Erik tells very concerned

-Nothing's wrong, Erik, if I'm fine, thanks, it's nothing, not important, quiet- Jazmine Erik lied, she did not want him to know this, she would feel very sorry, and safer than break her heart to her

-are you sure you're okay- Erik is telling her, Erik knows that something happens to her, Erik was calm, he spoke with confused tone

-if completely safe, I feel so good- Jazmine said dryly, she lied again

-okay, you can go for today, I will take you to your room, we will later or tomorrow- Erik did not want to bother her more, the voice is talking to, he was tired

she did not respond, she just nodded, Erik took her to her room, she stayed sitting on her bed, Jazmine was bored, she left his room and went to the gardens, she wanted some time alone, and she sat on a bench, Stefan was close, Stefan saw her and approached her

-Hi Jazmine, you do for here alone, will not make you do anything wrong, and you as you have been- Stefan greets her with kindness, sat beside her, he spoke with calm tone

-Hi Stefan, I was just over here, I know you, I know you'd do me no harm- Jazmine says seriously, but she becomes more friendly, she laughed, she talked amicably

-because you're avoiding me, Jazmine that is what is happening to you, you're not so, this is not you- Stefan asks questions to her, he spoke so sad

-only I've changed, I'm fine, I'm sorry for being a little strange, so I am- Jazmine said shyly, she would not say anything more

Stefan moved closer to Jazmine, she made no move, she just looked with curiosity and confusion, she does not understand anything, Stefan leaned towards her, she stayed as petrified, Stefan kissed her romantic way, the same is separated from her, leaving Jazmine, very confused, Stefan again kiss her, she pulled away from Stefan, and stood still

-What was that Stefan, you love me, I'm sorry Stefan- she said confused

-I kiss you, that's what happened, Jazmine I love you, I want you in my life, because these so strangely, do not tell me you're dating another man, I want to make my wife want to marry you, just think about it Jazmine- Stefan said with an amused tone, Stefan affirm being in love with her, he wants her in his life, he asks how she act strange, he got upset, he wants her to be his wife, he wants to marry her

-they do not kiss me again without permission, seriously you love me do not understand anything, well I'm weird, I have no boyfriend, I'm not seeing any other man, I have not had a boyfriend in my life, what you say, I do not want to get married, not yet, leave me alone, just leave me alone- she says calmly, she got upset, she says something meaningless, she told herself strange, she negotiated a boyfriend, is that she does not, she's very confused, she put a strange face, she turned angry, she was running the place

* * *

She was calmer now, she ran, she hid among the trees, and that Stefan was looking at her, he left the place like a loser, Jazmine ran off to his room, and saw Erik furious, he had the red eyes, Jazmnie saw him with fear, he did not even look at her, she was a bit confused, which is what is happening now

-out of here- Erik said, his voice angry and dry hacking

-that's what happens Teacher, which is what you have master- Jazmine asks very scared

-I know you were kissing with Stefan- Erik says very annoying, Erik complains to her, He is very angry

-you saw me, he kissed me, I Dont kissed him, and because I do those questions, which is what you get- Jazmine says crying, she is afraid

-if I saw you, seriously, I thought that you were you kissing him, Jazmine sorry, that sounded crazy, I fall in love with you, but surely you do not love me- he put even more annoying, but calmed down, he spoke with a calmer voice, he told her the reason

-Erik tell you the truth, no matter, because you are forgiven, because you say, really, well I found you very attractive, and well I fell in love with you, and I had never felt this way about a man, I'm shy- Jazmine was still crying, she spoke with sadness in her voice, she is crying, she also fell in love with Erik, she is very shy

-Quiet Jazmine, seriously, you think I'm sexy, this is new, I never I thought it was beautiful- Erik was telling her with a calm tone, he calm her, he stayed very thoughtful, Erik was happy about it, she finds him attractive

-if you are, and because you wear that mask, you hide something in it, so do not think you beautiful, but that does not matter, we are all beautiful in our own way, and I know you're not ugly- Jazmine was saying shyly, she asks very confused, she was saying with a friendly tone, she is very sweet

-is because this part of my face, I have a deformity horrible, and I will not be scared, but you'll never see my face completely, do not want to lose you, because you always all away from me by my face, thanks Jazmine, you are very sweet- Erik took a deep breath, he swallowed hard, Erik was saying in a serious tone, he does not like talking about his past

-I understand, therefore I get used to seeing you so, you're Erik, if everyone tells me that- Jazmine says with a friendly tone, she smiles at Erik, she is very friendly with all

Erik smiles of joy, it made him very happy, Jazmine so shy smile, she blushes so, Erik embraces her, she accepts the embrace, she closed her eyes and sigh, Erik kisses her forehead, Erik says goodbye to her, Jazmine was left alone, and knocked on the door, she settled a little hair, and opened the door, and saw Stefan, she slammed the door in his face, she will not talk with Stefan

-Jazmine because I slammed the door in my face, that's wrong, because you avoiding me because, I love you Jazmine- Stefan was saying a jocular tone, but after Stefan was saying how sad and hurt

-I do not want to talk to you, and I'm sorry Stefan, I am very tired and want to sleep, it's late, I do not avoid, I'm with someone, I love him very much, but I do not I love you Stefan- Jazmine was saying emotionless, she really is very tired and sleepy, she was saying with a serious tone and calm, she does not want to hurt him, is the friend of her

-as is the thing you love another boy, in that moment passed, who is this man- Stefan says angrily, Jazmine puts insurance on the door, she began to listen, Stefan got very upset, because he was very jealous

-as you heard, I love the other, it is called Erik, and I love him and he loves me, good Stefan, bye- Jazmine says very desperate, she tells the truth, she loves Erik, she said emotionless

Stefan was very upset, Jazmine breath, she sighed, and change of clothes, she has her clothes to sleep, she loosed her hair, and she slept in her bed, She closed her eyes and fell asleep, Meg entered and lay down on the other bed, All was silent, Stefan was drinking liquor, this almost drunk, he cried, Jazmine does not love, she loves another, Stefan has money, she saw that Erik that he wants to know that Erik, Erik has he does not have, that's what think Stefan


	7. Party In Costumes

Christine Daae had a younger sister named Jasmine, she is somewhat like Christine, but not both, she enters the opera populaire, as a dancer, but she has a great voice, Jazmine is 18, four years have passed after that the opera was burned, but was rebuilt completely, Jazmine encounters the phantom of the opera, he begins to teach her to sing, But Carlotta back to being the Prima Donna, after 4 years, Jazmine and Carlotta become enemy

Jazmine is a girl of 5 '1, is lower than Christine, jazmine skin is white, flawless complexion without blemishes, your skin is soft and smooth, her eyes are brown eyes, similar to those her older sister, her hair is brown and wavy, she is very beautiful, thin eyebrows, fleshy mouth


End file.
